


Twenty Years

by lionandraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionandraven/pseuds/lionandraven
Summary: It is a quiet Saturday afternoon and Harry and Draco are enjoying a bit of couple time. Written for : Hogwarts365 prompt# 235 - Reverence.





	Twenty Years

**Disclaimer: This is a fanwork. None of these characters belong to me. I have only borrowed them for a while.**  

**...**  

“Harry?”  
  
“Hmmm…”  
  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?”  
  
“Of course not. You only tell me that about ten times every day,” I say as I run my fingers through my husband’s hair. I love the feel of that soft, silvery hair on my fingers. You’d think I’d be over it by now. I mean we’ve been together twenty years. But no. I’m still every bit as fascinated with Draco as I used to be.   
  
“God! I love your hair,” I whisper as I lean forward and kiss him. It is a soft, slow kiss that leads to another and then another…He pulls me on top of his body and holds me close.   
  
It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon, the perfect time for slow kisses, hungry touches and tender love making. Twenty years together and I still can’t get enough of this man. And thankfully, he can’t get enough of me either.   
  
He rolls us over so he’s on top, covering my body as his long, silver-blonde hair falls like a curtain around my face and he thinks I’m beautiful?  
  
“You are so stupidly gorgeous, Draco,” I say and he smirks. But that expression is momentary, replaced swiftly by adoration, devotion and the kind of reverence that makes my breath catch every time I see it, which, lucky me, is pretty much every time he looks at me.   
  
“I love you, Harry,” he whispers as he trails kisses down my neck. “So damn much.”  
  
“I love you too,” I say as he makes his way down my body and I lose all ability to think for a while. After twenty years, he knows exactly where to touch me and how to make me crazy.  
  
We lie in bed after, sweaty, rumpled and very sated…just holding each other close. Draco’s looking at me like I’m the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.   
  
“Thank you, love,” he says.  
  
“What for?”

  
“For saying yes when I asked you out all those years ago, for kissing me after…for staying with me even though your friends disapproved. For asking me to marry you.”  
  
“Best thing I ever did,” I say as I raise my head to kiss him. “Happy anniversary, Draco.”

 


End file.
